Sukisho
by Drew-Hanson
Summary: What if Xander was originally from Japan? What if he'd been 15 and had an accident which caused him to revert back to a 2 year old? What happens when the past catches up? Oops, I had to add a little something to my disclamer. lol...


I ask you to take pity on me. I'm not really sure who makes Sukisho, I found the episodes on YouTube and I couldn't help myself. I'm not writing this with permission from anyone and I am not making any money from this. Please take pity on me.

**Sukisho**

Kai Nanami sat in front of the living room window just as he had done every night his adopted son Alexander wasn't upstairs asleep in his bed. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep until Alexander was home safe-and-sound. He actually thought that he didn't know that he was sneaking off to help Buffy Summers and her friends fight demons. He also thought that he didn't know that Miss Summers was the Vampire Slayer. Hell he didn't think he didn't know about vampires.

He knew that Alexander didn't remember much about what happened before they arrived here. He knew he'd taken a fall from a 9th story window and that's when things got really strange. What Alexander didn't know was that he had been 15 when it had happened.

By the time that he and Shinichirou had reached Yoru's side he was 2 years old again. No one was quite sure what had happened; all anyone remembered was hearing Yoru scream. Another fact that Kai couldn't quite put his finger on was when Yoru had woken up; he didn't remember anything past when he was 2... or his own name. He had become Alexander Le Velle Harris when they'd arrived in America, after being pushed to do so to protect Yoru, by Shinichirou Minato.

Kai wasn't sure how to tell Alexander that he'd been a teenager or that he'd been a part of a secret experiment and that he was gay. He knew that he really had to inform his son that he'd been in love with a nice young man - who'd also been a part of the experiment called Ran… although she'd heard that he was calling himself Sunao now. It seemed as though what ever had affected Yoru had also affected Ran. They were both a good 10 years younger then they were supposed to be with no memories of before.

He had to admit that Alexander and Yoru looked a lot alike except for one major difference, their eyes were different colors. Alexander had two brown eyes, while Yoru had had one blue eye and one gold. There were moments when he really wished that he had Yoru back; he'd always been a rock for everyone. Especially after they'd helped him and Ran escape from the research facility that they'd been housed in during the experiment.

"Yoru, I miss you." Kai whispered as he noticed a dark figure making it's way up the driveway. Alexander was home.

He didn't know much about what was going on with Buffy's little group except that Buffy had been keeping Alexander father and father back from the action recently. In many ways he was quite relived about that, except that Alexander didn't seem to want to be held back where it was safe. He was strong like Yoru except that he didn't seem to have any of his powers. That boy really had been an enigma, born with powers that rivaled everything anyone had seen before only a few how could match his power, a close second being Ran.

Kai had worked as a nurse of the office of scientific research. He had first discovered the alternate realities and beings that could travel them. At first he'd been afraid of those who could walk through the other dimension but soon came to realize that they were simply people. The children had the strongest abilities, but they seemed to fade as they grew up into adults. Almost as if the person locked the ability away and figured that everything they had seen was the imaging's of a child.

Kai had sat back and watched as the people he worked for used those kids in ways that just walked the line of acceptability. His boss always going just a little bit farther than Kai had been comfortable with, but he could see the benefits already when he looked at all the lives that had been saved. Kai had been terrified when he had learned that all those kids had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Watching Alexander make his way from the end of the driveway to the front door Kai took a few deep breaths to calm himself and moved into the darker part of the room as he had always done. There was something different about these last few times that Alexander had arrived home that she couldn't put her finger on, she just knew that something was different. Taking a few deep breaths as Alexander opened the door and walked past the living into the kitchen.

With a frown Kai followed him and watched as he looked through the fridge for a few moments before shaking his head and scanning the counters and slowly he made his way over to the stove and looked through the cabinets around it.

"Why is there never any made." He muttered as he pulled out a large pot and grabbed some tofu, mushrooms, and dashi. First he dumped in the dashi and let it dissolve as he waited he started to prepare the tofu and mushrooms for the soup. Kai hadn't even known that Alexander knew how to make Miso Soup. "Kai could you please get some Wakame Seaweed?"

At the same second Kai stood frozen Alexander didn't know how to make Miso Soup. That had been one of Yoru's favorite foods and he just couldn't bring himself to make it. So how was it that Alexander stood with his back to him making it?

Moving on autopilot Kai found himself getting the Wakame Seaweed out of the cupboard nearest to him. As he passed it to Alexander another thing struck him, he didn't know that his real name was Kai. He'd always told that to call him Fred. Turning around he found himself staring into a sky blue eye and one eye as gold as the sun.


End file.
